A Prison
by sweetsally
Summary: Mikan is kidnapped.... by whom? One-shot, please don't kill me after reading this!Could be AUish as the story proceeds. ON A LONG HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

A/N: Here's another fic typed by the lazy fingers of mine

**A/N**: Here's another fic typed by the lazy fingers of mine. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: Nope, not mine.

**Summary**: My fic dark fic! I normally love romantic ones. This idea came to me while writing another fic, and I just typed it and alas, my previous fic lies abandoned! May it Rests In Peace.

**Warning**: Not, absolutely not, for Natsume lovers!

**The prison**

**By sweetsally**

Mikan could feel Him advancing towards her, rather than see Him. She shrunk farther and farther till she was flush against the wall of her prison. She wanted to scream and shout, do something, _anything_! But, she couldn't find her voice! She wished HE would stop making the low guttural voices that were almost chilling her to her bones. She knew she must be brave and strong but her body didn't seem to know it! She wanted to stop trembling and sobbing silently, but she didn't seem to have any control on her body. When she heard Him calling out her name in a sickeningly sweet tone, she wasn't able to stop a loud sob from escaping. This was the boy who was supposed to love her!

She was dry heaving, probably from all her crying and desperate attempts to escape. He smiled, not with any humour; it would probably have scared Mikan further had she been able to see it. Luckily, she didn't, she merely shrunk away from Him as he started speaking.

"What's the matter, little one?" he asked, apparently with sympathy; Mikan however knew better and merely wiped her eyes.

"Now, now, there's no need to be so angry. I warned you this will happen if you try to escape." He chided with apparent motherliness. But, he was a bad, bad person with no heart at all, thought little Mikan Sakura in her naïve mind.

"Oh, and I didn't want to tell you yet, but then I thought, what the heck? You would know anyway. That stupid Narumi tried to rescue you from my evil clutches…"he trailed off carelessly.

"Wh-What happened to him?" Mikan was almost too afraid to ask, especially what happened to Tsubasa-senpai last week. But still, she felt she had to ask.

"The same as what happened to that shadow bastard" he said and then shrugged. "Well, I never liked any of them anyway as it is."

That was exactly what she dreaded. She broke down into huge, violent sobs that wracked her entire thin frame. He merely kept her dinner and dessert of strawberry cake on a nearby table.

"Eat", Natsume Hyuuga commanded before shutting the door and locking it.

Mikan wished she would die right now, but she knew that God wasn't so merciful. Here, in this prison, she lay, knowing that she would never, ever believe in goodness again.

**A/N**: I know, this was bad and I absolutely hate myself for it! I never, ever thought that I would make Natsume as a negative character. I loooove Natsume! Forgive me, Natsume, pleeeassee! Oh, and review please! I don't care even it is flames!


	2. Chapter 2: Obssessed

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine even now though I do have a little pink rabbit plushie named Kumagoro after Kumagoro in Gravitation.

**Warning:** Again, the same as in 1st chapter. This is not for Natsume obsessed fangirls or boys, however, I might just make him a positive character in last chapters; don't get your hopes too high up however! Oh, and there are some hints of BL. Won't last long but still, you have been warned….

**A/N:** Okay then, here's the much awaited chapter 2. Hope you like it as much as the earlier one. Took me all of my concentration what with noise pollution all over here…. Sigh but on with the story anyway!

**A Prison**

**Chapter 2: Obsessed**

**Love and Friendship is like an Egg; Hold it too tight and it breaks. Hold it too loosely, and it falls down and breaks anyway.**

"Please Natsume, try to understand!"

"No! There's absolutely no way I'll ever release her, stop trying! I _knew_ I shouldn't have let you in this secret."

Ruka sighed. He tried to him understand the situation, it was of absolutely no use. If he said a word of this to Hotaru, then God knows what she will do. But, it also saddened Ruka to see his usually emotionless girlfriend so sad and worried about her best friend. He tried cheering her up but as expected it was quite useless and a complete waste of time.

There was nothing Ruka could do in the situation other than remaining a helpless spectator , watching the academy's efforts in trying to bring both of their students back on one hand and Natsume's steady refusal in having any negotiations at all; so obsessed he was with Mikan. Sometimes, it almost seemed as though Natsume was holding on Mikan as his last hope for sanity and was so possessive, he would not allow even Ruka near her! With much begging and pleading, when Natsume finally allowed Ruka to meet Mikan, on the condition that he would not try to rescue her, Ruka was absolutely shocked! While she looked healthy enough physically, it seemed Natsume was taking good care of her, she had many lines of worry and sadness etched on her face, which made her normally cheerful face look atleast five years older. Sadness, of course because she wasn't able to meet her friends and worry it seemed because she could not recognise the monster which Natsume had become. Yes, it seemed as though even the dense little Mikan Sakura could see the change in Natsume after that incident. She knew that Natsume was quite upset but couldn't really understand the drastic change. While she knew that Natsume loved her deeply, she was unable to _feel_ it anymore.

And then there was Hotaru. Though outwardly looking normal, Ruka could see his violet-eyed girlfriend was extremely worried about her best friend even though she was unable to express it quite so easily. She had taken to praying in the evenings before dinner and Ruka could see the quiet desperation behind each of her prayers, thoughts and knew that she was praying for the safe return of her baka but lovable friend. How Ruka wished that he would just tell her where Mikan was but he knew that this will only complicate things further. Natsume would feel betrayed, and all this years Ruka had spent building his friendship with Natsume would just be wasted and Ruka hated wastage.

Besides, these last few months, Ruka had started feeling something, an attraction, a spark for his best friend. It first started as a mere smile, a handshake, a bath shared together but now Ruka could simply feel the attraction he had started feeling as infatuation he held for Natsume for so many years without even realising it.

_Man, this really, really sucks. Why do life has to be so complicated_? Ruka sighed again. He seemed to be doing this a lot lately.

TBC

**A/N:** This is getting more and more complicated! To those who didn't understand, Ruka wants Natsume to return Mikan and Academy is trying damage control. Ruka's feelings are getting a lot messed up and he is infatuated with his best friend. Don't worry though, this pairing is mostly one-sided and won't last long; I am not a fan of this pairing either, just came out while I was writing. Review, even if it is just to criticize my horrible writing.


End file.
